Love Pattern
by Marvelle Petit
Summary: Perhaps it was due to being in a near constant state of endangerment, but when Minako fell in love, she fell hard and fast. Female Protagonist/Akihiko
1. Phantom Night

**恋模様**  
>Love Pattern<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – The characters in use belong to Atlus. I make no profit off this adaptation.<p>

* * *

><p>Responsibility.<p>

Up until now Minako lived a relatively care free life. Like a stray cat, she shuffled from home to home without much stock in the locale or patrons. But here – here in the latest of a string of buildings – they named her leader. Not only did she have the stress of managing battle at night and school by day, she needed to ensure the safety of two others, both as green as herself.

"Your abilities are special," they said. "No one has ever had such potential."

Because this potential somehow translated into experience, she pushed her mind to its breaking limit each night. Junpei and Yukari were her responsibility to protect.

The first battle haunted the depths of her being. Yukaris arms trembled as she took the first shot. The arrow lazily flew to the target, who batted it away. The next shot missed completely. Junpei charged in headfirst, screaming like an old warrior. He hit the amorphous blob. It struck back. He flew backward.

"Mitsuru, hurry," she pleaded silently as she swung her weapon. It slipped through the flesh as though it were air. Her stomach clenched. Did their weapons harm the shadows?

"Persona," Yukari cried. Her voice echoed across the room, amplifying the terror in her voice.

Strong winds swirled and cut her body. The shadow's flesh lifted from it's body and twisted into the funnel. She stumbled backwards in a daze. It lasted mere seconds but the winds nearly knocked her out. "We can't be near the shadows when casting spells," Minako rasped, then coughed, trying to get air. The shadow slithered to her, raising its huge clawed arm to strike. Junpei struck its back. Minako took its head off and it dissolved.

Yukari shrieked. Junpei cursed as he dashed to save her. She pushed her invoker and the persona loomed over her body. The shadow began gnawing at her arm. Junpei struck its back. It did not stun the shadow. Her persona did nothing. Minako sliced through its neck. It released her and glared. The teeth dripped with blood. It opened its mouth. Bits of skin hung in its tongue.

"Ga," Yukari stated. Minako's eyes widened and she shoved Junpei as hard as she could. "Ru."

The winds pummeled her body, knocking the breath from her lungs, rattling her limbs. The shadow vanished in a puff of smoke. Yukari screamed as the persona returned to her mind and the pain of her mangled arm hit.

Minako struggled to catch her breath and clear her head. Yukari spammed dia in shock. Junpei attacked one of the shadows lurching towards Yukari, only to be hit from behind a moment later. "No," Minako cried. Her legs moved faster than she'd ever run. The Naginata squealed on the hard floor. Sparks flew as she swung upward. It sliced through the bony mask of a face. Black visceral fluid oozed onto the floor. Junpei stomped on its back and put it to rest.

The shadow crawled up Junpei's leg and took a bite into his side. He yelped in pain. Minako sliced through its neck, but her aim was off and she also sliced his side in the process. "Yukari," she yelled, "Heal him!" She bit her lip. They were her responsibility! They named her leader! "I have to protect them," she thought in earnest, "But how?" At this rate they would be dead! She stabbed into the face mask of a shadow, but it didn't penetrate the bone. It grabbed her weapon and tugged her forward. She kicked it, trying to dislodge her weapon. Junpei sliced it in half. They stood back to back as more shadows drew near.

It wouldn't end. Kill one and five appear in its place. She panted. Already exhausted. No stamina, no strength, no wisdom - how did they expect her to lead them? She and Junpei attacked the ones near. Yukari managed to steady herself to send several arrows as aide.

"Fire," Mitsuru announced, "Agi is effective."

She locked eyes with Junpei for a second, ordering him to stand back. He moved towards Yukari and became awash in a gentle light. This must destroy them. While persona were out the body became a vulnerable husk. The shadows would rush to their easy meal once the invoker clicked. It _must_ kill them! "Orpheus," she commanded, "Bathe hell's fires upon them."

The screams of the shadows pierced her ears. Several exploded into ash. One weakly crawled forth towards her, mouth agape, still fighting. She stabbed its head. Junpei dashed through a string of weaklings like a film, slashing back and forth and killing them all. Yukari took care of the last few stragglers.

Virtually no evidence of their carnage remained. Junpei grinned like a madman. "That was intense!"

"Good job," Mitsuru complimented.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>inako lay in bed, staring at the stark ceiling. The first battle. Since then, they'd learned more, both about battle and the nature of their powers. The persona were both a part of her mind and not. Whatever she thought they obeyed at a speed only capable if they were of her. But each had a personality of their own, evident in their words. Orpheus sensed her need to protect her comrades. He always attacked the shadows closest to Yukari and Junpei first.

Bringing forth the persona involved a great deal of mental strength. Her head pulsated with pain the longer they remained out. The pain was secondary to the safety of her teammates. Night after night she kept a straight face as she dealt the forefront damage catered to the weaknesses. Even when Yukari and Junpei learned how to summon their own elemental spells, she did not give them time to cast. The less they spent out of danger the better.

The clocked chimed. The dark hour. Minako rose and grabbed her naginata to go outside. When not in Tartarus, it provided an extra hour of training. Shadows did not come by the dorm's entrance. Now she had more motivation than ever. The mysterious invisible boy warned her of a danger on the full moon. It would be here soon. She had to become stronger.

The advantage of her weapon was distance. However, it's long length and front heavy blade required a strong arm to wield it effectively. The ache of muscle strain is be nothing compared to the pain of the shadow's strike.

She practiced her technique, imagining a shadow in front of her and trying to attack it effectively.

"So this is where you go at night."

She gasped and twirled around in an attack. Sanada-senpai dodged easily, and stared at her with an apprehensive gaze. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed, "I didn't hear you approach."

"Your swing is too heavy," he stated, ignoring her apology. "Your weapon needs to feel like an extension of you."

He did not waste words. Minako smiled. "Thanks." She resumed practice, trying to put his advice into action. The heat of his gaze scorched her back and her first few swings were awkward, but he said nothing in criticism. When the dark hour ended she stopped, panting and drenched in sweat.

"Finished?"

Minako smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine. That's what Yawn-B-Gones are for."

He gave her a wry smile. "Then take a break on the steps for a moment."

Her stomach fluttered. Senpai rarely spoke to her. In fact, he seemed cold and distant most of the time, his only words being a brief greeting when she returned from school or the arcade.

"Mitsuru and I talk about the battles in Tartarus. Something has been bothering me about your tactics."

Thank god he waited for her to finish training, because her nervous sweat masked her exercise sweat. "What tactics," she echoed.

"Well," he paused, "Tactic. You treat Junpei and Yukari as your janitors."

Her throat clenched, "I," she muttered, then quieted, unable to defend her gambit.

"You're going to be killed at this rate."

A huge lump took away her voice. He heralded the truth. If a dangerous shadow comes by the full moon she would not be able to handle it by herself. "But," she swallowed, "Yukari is still not used to battle. I see her hands tremble sometimes when she's taking a shot. Especially after a shadow has shaken her up a bit. Junpei is reckless. If I didn't hurt them significantly before he strikes he would end up in a cast for life."

Sanada-senpai frowned deeply and broke eye contact. His face twisted into the same expression he had when they went to Tartarus to fight without him. Disgust, regret, frustration played upon that singular expression. "I'm not saying you are a bad leader. You are going to hurt yourself if you continue like this," he sighed, "It's how I was hurt." He clenched his fist, "If I had been stronger then I wouldn't be hurt now and you wouldn't have to push yourself to the limit." His eyes held an apology.

"It really beats him up inside to watch us fight without him," she thought, smiling gently in acknowledgment.

His eyes widened for a brief moment, and he returned her smile. "It won't be much longer. Don't get killed in the meantime."

A voice echoed in her head, informing her she just met the Star arcana incarnate. Junpei the Magician, Yukari the Lovers, and Sanada-senpai the Star. Perhaps Mitsuru would be a tarot incarnate as well. "I don't mind it. I mean, I don't mind being relied upon."

He shook his head, "I am a fighter. You are my equal." An awkward silence followed. Senpai did not like to be a burden. They were similar in that regard.

Minako rose, "I'm going to train some more before going to bed."

His eyes smiled, though his expression remained stoic. He nodded and wordlessly went back inside. She swung with renewed vigor. Senpai wouldn't think of her as someone to protect in battle when he returned.

A few minutes later the door swung open. "Hey," he called.

Minako turned, confused. "I thought you were going to bed?"

He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. "Drunk this when you're done. It'll help your muscles recover and ease the soreness." He tossed a bottle to her and closed the door.

Minako stared at the bottle. What was that feeling when he smiled at her? She blinked and shook her head, then read the label. A protein shake, chocolate flavored. She smiled and thumbed the label. Senpai was kind hearted, but he preferred to keep a distance for some reason. She set it down and returned to practice.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t became a nightly ritual. Before Senpai went to bed he brought her a shake and a few words of encouragement. Minako wanted to talk to him again, but was unable to find the right words to say. She gave a gracious smile each time he tossed her a bottle. It seemed to be enough. Sometimes he would smile back. Most of the time he would nod and return.

The full moon would be in two days. It would be wise to be rested for tomorrow, so tonight would be the last night of training. Whatever would be there tomorrow, it would fall without casualty.

"Hey," he called, opening the door. Minako smiled and held up her hands. He tossed the bottle over. "Actually I wanted to watch today for a bit to monitor your progress. Is that all right with you?"

She nodded, "Please."

She ran through the drills she worked on every night, from switching stances at whim to striking in several streaks. His eyes burned her skin, but it motivated her to higher skills. She wanted to impress him. She wanted to prove her nights of training weren't in vain. She needed to earn his respect.

She finished and turned to him. His face held no first impression. His eyes seemed distant, as though he was lost in thought. "Senpai," she asked.

"You've improved," he stated simply, "Everything is natural now."

She grinned, "Thank you!"

He laughed; deep and rumbling. It shook her heart. Her cheeks flushed a bit from the sensation. This is the first time she's heard him laugh since meeting him a month prior. She took a good look at him. He boxed, but his slender body could only be that of a light or featherweight, and the school uniform suited him well. His handsome face was always stoic and carried an aura of mysterious. No wonder the girls followed him around school, squealing as though he was part of Arashi.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and picked up the bottle.

"Turning in already," he questioned, "That's unlike you."

She smiled, "Your words gave me confidence. I think we'll be fine."

His eyes questioned her statement but he did not voice it. Instead he nodded and opened the door, gesturing for her to go ahead. The door quietly clicked behind them.

"When are you able to return to the battlefield," she asked as they walked to the stairs.

"My next Doctor's appointment is in thirteen days. He says we may be able to take it off then, if everything looks okay."

"That's wonderful, Senpai," she gushed.

He nodded, "But I'll be weak from the onset. I'll need extra training to get back to par. But don't think you'll need to protect me too," he added hastily, "I know I haven't regressed to that level."

"With our combined strength we should be able to defeat them with ease." Too quickly they reached her floor. "Looks like this is goodnight, Senpai. Thank you again."

His eyes softened. "We're teammates now. That's what I'm here for. Goodnight."

She walked away, stepping lightly with happiness. After so many years, finally a place where she belonged and people trusted and accepted her.

* * *

><p>an:

I really just wanted to write a lemon, but I was not comfortable writing PWP. Thus, this will be a short chapter story. The female main character is difficult to write. She's written as a vehicle for the player and thus does not have as strong of a personality as the other characters. I keep thinking I need to make her stronger, but it would not be in line with the character in the game. 6/7 - edited a couple of grammatical errors I missed the first time


	2. 1H After School

**恋模様**  
>Love Pattern<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – The characters in use belong to Atlus. I make no profit off this adaptation.<p>

* * *

><p>The frustration built inside Akihiko to the point he could punch through a wall with ease. "Junpei did what," he yelled at Mitsuru, "How did that happen!"<p>

"Quiet. I'm trying to scout the area for them."

The conversation he had with Arisato floated back to his mind. She said Junpei was too reckless. She knew something like this would happen. She should have planned for it. He didn't need to worry about her. His stomach knotted. All those nights she worked to protect them dashed in the whim of an immature boy.

The frustration pulsed through his veins, building a pressure that would make him explode. Again he possessed no power. His teammates were in danger and all he could do was watch and wait for the moments Mitsuru deemed necessary to update him on the situation.

"The train is moving," Mitsuru muttered in shock. "You must hurry!"

His heart skipped a beat. They could crash and be killed by the trains, not shadows. How could shadows take hold of trains in the first place? He desperately watched Mitsuru's expression, trying to gleam any other hints. Her brow twisted as she used her persona to gleam anything from the environment. Her eyes flashed panic momentarily. She did not wear that expression often. The frustration blocked his senses. Everything felt numb.

"They're fighting the huge shadow," she said, "If they," she abruptly stopped, "Somebody help Yukari!" She bit her lip, "Minako, look out!"

He winced at her name's mention. She trained everyday, and she still struggled with the shadow? His palms became sweaty. She was confident they'd be okay. If he hadn't encouraged her, would she have stayed longer that night? No, what would an extra hour of training bring? But she didn't train last night. Surely she wouldn't stop because he told her she improved? She couldn't be that type of person.

"No, the train's still moving," Mitsuru cried in horror. Both froze. An eternity passed. Mitsuru leaned back and sighed with relief. "We were right about her," she said, rising and dusting off her skirt. "She stopped the train just in time. She managed to turn the battle around too, after she figured out an opening and hatched an impromptu plan."

Akihiko wrinkled his brow in thought. "She should stay leader after I'm healed."

Mitsuru nodded, "Precisely what I think."

"It's for the best. I can focus solely on my training."

That icy stare of hers could harm a feeble man, but Akihiko knew it too well. She had something else to say, but preferred not to. It didn't matter what she thought of his long hours of exercise. It would only be to the team's benefit. Perhaps he and Arisato could train together once he was well.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted, "I am proud of you."

The three comrades walked in stride, smiling wearily with relief. Arisato's eyes caught his for a brief moment. He felt his heart beat. He broke eye contact to high five Junpei, whose countenance beamed with pride. "We did it," Junpei yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Arisato caught his eyes again. She smiled and flashed a thumbs up at him. He chuckled and returned the gesture. She resembled his little sister, Miki, when she smiled. Once he returned to battle, he would protect her as she protected the others. She needed someone to watch her back.

"I'd love to celebrate out here some more, but we have school tomorrow morning. I expect all of you to be at your classes."

Mitsuru, ever the mother hen.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>next morning, Minako awoke feeling refreshed. Sure, her muscles ached but her team fought a hard foe last night and survived. Furthermore, they survived without her having to do everything in battle for them. Her chest swelled with pride for her teammates. Junpei may have rushed ahead, but she doubted he would ever do that again. Even in the battle with the huge shadow he had a caution that hadn't existed before.

Plus Akihiko would join the fray soon. Battles will be easier now that an experienced fighter joined. She closed her door and walked downstairs. She wasn't up all night training and for once she could leave on time instead of Junpei time. Tomorrow she would race against him again. So far their streak was about even.

"Yukari," she greeted once she entered the lobby, "Good morning!"

"Morning! You're up early today."

Minako shrugged, "Guess I feel refreshed after last night."

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "I know, right! Last night was intense! I thought I was going to die for a moment there! But we pulled through, despite Stupei."

Minako chuckled, "Don't worry, I doubt he'll do something like that again. I saw it during the battle." Both exited the dorms and began walking to school. The crisp breeze felt wonderful. It felt nice to walk to school instead of dash. Maybe she should cut her extra training hour.

Yukari glanced at her thoughtfully. "I suppose you would have to notice things like that as a leader. Well," she paused, "Is there anything I can do to improve?"

"I noticed you are apprehensive about using your persona," Minako replied, "Like, instead of using your dia spell, you'd rather use an item."

Yukari's smile became strained. "I'm still scared of it," she admitted. "You have so many too. I don't think you can understand my fear."

"Your persona is a mask that will protect you from the shadows," she said, paraphrasing from memory, "Try to embrace it and it will keep you safe."

Yukari nodded, "I'll try. Thanks."

Minako's stomach rumbled audibly. She blushed. "I knew I should've eaten breakfast before we left. Think there's any bread left?"

Yukari laughed, "Good luck!"

Minako winked and dashed ahead of her. The last thing she needed was a stomach grumbling through the morning lectures.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>unpei walked up to Minako's desk after school. "Hey, wanna hang out? We still haven't had our victory drink."

"Victory...drink," she questioned, "Aren't we too young for that?"

Junpei smirked, "Oh ho ho, looks like our leader is bad after all." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, I wanted us to go to the coffee shop."

Seems like an odd place for Junpei to want to go, but she agreed. The coffee there was great, but she loved their hot chocolate more. They used cream and dark chocolate to make it.

Inside a ton of students from their school sat and talked. A few loners studied. It seemed to be a popular hangout. Junpei chuckled nervously as they entered. "There's a lot of people here," he muttered, "Maybe I should've invited Yuka-tan too." He paused, "No, she has practice today, doesn't she?" He sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just, people might think we're on a date, that's all."

Minako laughed.

"Hey," he teased, "Don't laugh like that and destroy my ego!"

"I don't even think of things like that," she replied.

"Aren't you in tune to what your classmates think of you?"

"No, not really."

He sighed, "Must be great to have that confidence. Great leader, confident, popular with boys and girls, great fighter – is there anything you can't do?"

"Junpei, shy," she replied dubiously, "If this is you shy, I wonder what loud Junpei sounds like."

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, right. Um," he paused, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. We pulled through, and that's all that matters in the end."

"Yeah, but leaving you and Yuka-tan alone wasn't very chivalrous of me. It won't happen again."

Minako smiled, "Great. We really missed your sword trying to catch up."

He laughed, "Really?" She nodded. "Awesome! I was worried I wouldn't be as good as Akihiko when he joins."

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

Junpei nodded, "Let's see, give me a cup of the house blend, black. What do you want?"

"I'll have the hot chocolate."

Junpei laughed.

Minako blushed, "It's really good," she explained, "I love chocolate."

"No, no. It's rather girly, that's all. I didn't expect you to be that girly."

Minako chuckled. "No cream for your coffee?"

"Eh," he scoffed, "Why ruin a good cup of joe with that crap? I can tell the owner here is picky about his beans. They have a roaster here too, so he can monitor them to the point he prefers instead of relying on factories. Probably uses different waters for each kind too."

"Wow, you know a lot about coffee," Minako replied in amazement.

He laughed. "Well, when you get up as late as I do...sometimes you need a jump start in the morning."

Minako laughed, "I'll have to try that instead of wasting money on Yawn-B-Gones."

"I'll make you a cup too from now on."

The waitress set down the cups on the table. Even the cups reflected the eye to detail. Simple white with a silver border. It all seemed very clean and relaxing.

Junpei took a sip. "This is truly a fine cup of coffee. I wish guys could come here together without seeming awkward."

Minako took a look around the cafe. It did seem like girl friends came in groups, while guys were loners or with their girlfriends. "Where do guys go?"

"Oh, you know, the normal places. Hamburgers, beef bowls, ramen shops, game and comic stores; that sort of thing."

"Ah, I see," she replied, "So that's why you invited me today?"

"No, it was mostly as an apology for yesterday."

Minako smiled, "And don't worry about it. It's over, we have some new shadows to worry about. Did Mitsuru tell you the new block opened up?" Actually it was Theo, but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Seriously," he replied, "Awesome! I can't wait to kick some new ass!"

They laughed.

"By the way, are there any guys you're interested in? If you want, I'll totally help you out. It'll be fun being your cupid." His eyes held a spark of mischievousness that she wasn't sure she should trust.

Minako bit her lip in thought. "I can't think of any."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah, what about Akihiko-senpai? You know the girls are crazy for him."

"Yeah, we can hear them from here if we try."

They laughed. "Yeah, you'd better be careful he doesn't play you!" A second passed and he groaned, "No, he's not that type of guy. In fact, it would be the opposite. He seems like a guy that would be too serious in a relationship." He paused, "Actually, why not go for it?" He smirked, "A transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl desires? Don't you think that would be cool? Like something out of a movie or comic."

Minako cocked her head to the side. Junpei teased her, for certain, but perhaps it would be nice to date Senpai. She enjoyed their brief conversations. Plus he was already a part of the group so she wouldn't have to worry about explaining dark hour or her bruises to him. "Maybe I should give it a try, then."

He nearly spit out his coffee. "I wasn't expecting that reply," he stuttered with laughter. "I'll be at your assistance whenever you need it!" He chuckled, "I wasn't expecting him to be your type." He playfully punched her shoulder, "You're full of surprises. I didn't expect a girl to be a great leader at first, to be honest, but you're not bad at all."

"Of course I'm not. I managed to wheel you in, didn't I," she teased.

Junpei laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the Senpai thing. You're ice cold, bro."

"Bro?"

"Yeah, you may be a girl, but you're a bro, alright."

She smiled. Junpei, Junpei, Junpei. "Thanks, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hat night she resumed training. It wouldn't be wise to enter Tartarus so soon after extinguishing a foe. The others needed to rest.

"Hey," Akihiko called, tossing her a bottle, "Great job last night."

She grinned, "Thanks. But our battle isn't over yet."

Akihiko swallowed. He felt a little strange for some reason. He should go straight to bed after this. A cold after getting cleared for battle would be brutal. "Hey, um, can we talk for a bit?"

Minako's eyes widened. Surely Junpei didn't say anything about their conversation this afternoon to him! "Sure." She walked to the stairs, hoping her nerves didn't shine through in her step. Any other person she wouldn't have to worry, but Akihiko was rather observant.

A strange sensation flooded his stomach as she neared. Her steps seemed a little unnatural, did she over train and injure her muscles? Yes, it would be beneficial to invite her. That way he can be sure she doesn't overwork herself. He cleared his throat, "I'll get straight to the point. When I'm cleared, do you want to train together?"

Her heart lurched and spread a tingling sensation throughout her body. "S-sure," she stuttered. "That would be great! But," she paused, "I wouldn't slow you down?"

He chuckled, "You're as hard of a worker as I am. I don't think you should worry about that. Whenever I train, I'll do more than just work on my technique, so be prepared," he warned.

She nodded, "Yes, Sensei!"

He laughed, "Don't call me that."

"Okay, Senpai," she amended, chuckling. "I'll look forward to it."

"Goodnight," he abruptly said, closing the door behind him. He clutched his chest. Why did it tighten like that? Hopefully it wouldn't affect his return to battle. He swallowed and decided to take a cold medicine before bed. Best to nip these things in the bud.

Minako stared at the door. Why did he leave? She sat on the steps and twirled the bottle in her hand. Training with him would be both fun and hard. He seemed like the type to push beyond limits as basic principle. Though once the doctor cleared him, he might try to do too much at once. She should watch him and make sure he doesn't overdo it. She stretched and rose. One last drill before bed.


End file.
